Promesa de cambio
by Batginny
Summary: Harley Quinn ha sido capturado de nuevo pero esta vez algo era diferente, el nuevo Doctor Steve Jonson tiene un interes particular en ella.Por primera vez desde que ella se transformo en Harley Quinn podia tener una oportunidad de cambiar sobre todo tras la aparicion de un ex novio que busca recuperarla y darle una nueva vida. Pero que opina el Joker dejara que se lleven a Harley?
1. Prologo: Capturada

Nada es mio. Solo lo tome prestado.

Amo a DC y después de la última película (Escuadron Suicida) decidi intentar escribir una historia. Esta historia se basa en la imagen actual de los personajes (Jared Leto y Margot Robbie)

Esto es solo el prologo.

 **Capítulo I: La captura**

Otro robo y otra captura en gótica, pero esta vez había algo no tan usual. El murciélago de gótica llevaba en su hombro a la única y psicótica Harley Quinn. La afamada novia del Joker.  
Las puertas del psiquiátrico se abrieron al reconocer a Batman y las señales de alarma se pulsaron al ver a la rubia que llevaba, pronto en el lugar se había dispuesto la celda de la reina de las calles de gótica. Una celda que cuando residía usaba por no más de un mes a pesar del incremento de seguridad en ella después de cada escape.  
Mientras la rubia estaba inconsciente en la cama el rumor se corría por todo el lugar, había regresado. La novia del Joker estaba en casa una vez más.


	2. Capitulo II: La apuesta

Nada de esto me pertenece.

Me encanta el universo de DC y después de la película decidí intentarlo. Este fic se basa en el aspecto que tienen los personajes en Suicide Squad (2016).

Si les ha gustado comenten para poder subir el siguiente capitulo o/

Amo a Jared Leto 7u7

 _ **Capitulo II La apuesta**_

Harley Quinn despertó por los ruidosos golpes en la puerta.

"Puddin, aún es temprano." Lloró buscando esconderse para el golpe que está a por venir, pero este nunca llegó.

Sin embargo un par de guardias entraron y la miraron con expectativa. Harley solía ser agresivo algunos días y otros iría de buena gana con ellos.  
La rubia se destapó y vio a los guardias solo entonces recordó donde estaba así que se levantó desganada para después seguirlos.

"Son reglas Harley" Habló uno de ellos mostrándole la camisa de fuerza que ella optó por ponerse de buena gana.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver al pingüino que seguro planeaba su escape, este al verla le dedico una sonrisa llena de cortesía, después de todo era el juguete favorito del villano más sádico de ciudad Gotica y si bien a veces no le importaba, nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar además que después de un tiempo ambos tenían una relación cordial.  
Harley se detuvo en la puerta, preguntándose qué loco la atendería en esta ocasión. Ella observó con duda como le quitaban el seguro y aventaban la puerta. Poco después con toda la preocupación del mundo deslizaron los agarres de la camiseta.

"El Doctor Jones lo sugirió" Fue toda la explicación que dieron antes de salir dejándola en el cuarto.

La rubia miro todo en la pequeña habitación, no había ventanas y solo una puerta. Lo de siempre, se sentó y cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa.  
Entonces se abrió la puerta. Ahí de pie un atractivo doctor, claro nada parecido a su Pudin. De hecho le pareció apenas agradable, parecía no tener mucho más años que ella con el pelo castaño y los ojos esmeraldas.

"Harleen" jadeó el doctor.  
"Harley" Dijo ella en voz molesta mientras golpeaba los dedos impacientemente en la mesa.  
"Lo siento Harl" Suspiró viendo a la mujer de piel blanca "Estas muy blanca  
"Si y...?"Empezó a tomar atención en el hombre, parecía conocerla. Ella trató de ver en su rostro algo que le diera una pista "Te conozco..? Robe tu auto..?" Preguntó de inmediato.  
"Me reconoces" Suspiró retirando los lentes de su rostro.

Harley bajo los pies de la mesa y se inclinó colocando una de sus manos sobre la mesa. Ella estaba cerca de su rostro podía ver cómo el joven doctor no se tensaba y solo respiraba lentamente como ella inspeccionaba sus rasgos.

"Han sido cuatro años Harl" Suspiró cuando ella la miro con ojos chispeantes.  
"cuatro años es lo que llevo con mi Pudin" Dijo encantada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.  
"Cuatro años que no te había visto, Harl" Aclaró secamente "¿Qué pasó contigo?"

Harley se estremeció como el castaño pasó la mano por su mejilla, deteniéndose en el corazón que estaba en su pómulo.

"Steve, mi nombre es Steve" Murmuró viéndola atentamente mientras ella palmeaba la mano a distancia.  
"No me toque, Al señor J no le gusta compartir" Amenazó la chica alejándose lo más que podía.

Steve sacó su billetera y empezó a buscar en ella hasta encontrar un par de fotos desgastadas. Con cuidado las puso en la mesa y las deslizó hacia Harley.  
Ella levantó, la fotografía con desinterés pero su ceño se frunció al verla. Era "ella", era su vieja identidad. Ahí en la foto estaba una joven Harleen, traía la bata y una sonrisa mientras se apretaba al castaño quien la abrazaba por completo.

"No me importa" Dijo con voz temblorosa dejando de lado la foto, era la verdad ella ya no era la doctora Harleen Quinzel hace años había dejado de serlo para convertirse en la novia del guasón.  
"Te dije que era una locura" Murmuró él "Trate de impedir que tomaras este trabajo

Ella puso un rostro duro y lo miró.

"Yo te amaba Harleen" Reveló con ojos acuosos.  
"Yo amo a mí Pudin" Dijo de manera infantil mientras giraba el pelo rubio en una de sus manos.  
"Él no te ama" Gritó el doctor viéndola desesperado.  
"Él lo hace!" Respondió ella a punto de llorar.

El rostro de Harley se conmocionó cuando él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Él no lo hace pero yo lo hago" Besó su mano "Dame tiempo, si él te rescata aceptaré la pérdida  
Ella quitó su mano "Claro que lo ara" La voz airada salió de su boca  
"Si en cuatro meses no lo hace me darás una nueva oportunidad  
"Cuando lo haga te mataremos" Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
"Harl, promete que intentaras esto" Habló desesperado mientras levantaba su libreta, él quería que ella pusiera de su parte en la terapia  
"Me llamo Harley Quinn ahora, será mejor que empieces a recordarlo"

La rubia camino hacia la puerta. Ella sabía que su seguridad estaba flaqueando, su corazón no aseguraba lo que su boca podía decir.

"Recordar, Recuerdas lo que se sentía, el estar frente a la gente y que te aplaudieran después de una rutina, lo haces?" Dijo hablándole de su vida en la gimnasia  
"El mundo ahora es mi escenario Steve" Murmuró antes de levantar la camisa y patear la puerta" Y todos aplauden cuando sonrío.

Con eso la mujer dejó la habitación, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, esto no le gustaba pero ella nunca admitiría en voz alta que dudaba del amor de su Pudin.  
Después de todo él la amaba, debería sacarla cuando ella no volviera en dos meses. Si eso pasaría.


End file.
